


Eiji, A Medal, and the Detective

by oneroen



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneroen/pseuds/oneroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji knew why Shingo aggravated him so much, why he had held on to a useless, broken piece of junk for six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiji, A Medal, and the Detective

Shingo Izumi was a good man. He was patient and even-tempered. He was honest, but tactfully so, and dependable. It took some getting used to, how kind and polite and _nice_ he was. He was a competent detective too, quick-thinking and determined. Not long after the end of OOO and…everything, Shingo was back in action on the force. Even so, he could be clumsy in an endearing sort of way. He was a good brother to Hina and treated Eiji like family, warmly and affectionately. Hina was overjoyed to have Shingo home for good; it was months before she stopped fretting over him whenever he was out of sight for more than two seconds. Chiyoko was thrilled to meet Hina’s brother again and fussed over him as much as she had his body’s previous inhabitant. It didn’t take long for Date and Gotou to take a liking to him too, so soon Shingo was enveloped in their little family at Cous Coussier.

Eiji couldn’t stand him.

_That’s not true_ , he would scold himself. The detective was an admirable person and a true friend, but deep down Eiji couldn’t help harboring an ugly resentment. Shingo was serious more often than not, his brow knitted tight and a thoughtful look in his eye, but he never snarled. He didn’t sneer or curl his lip or glare. His face, so familiar, was not the same one Eiji had known. It hurt to look at him. Shingo still had the same delicate jawline and sharp features, but underneath there was a different person entirely. The change in haircut and dress helped make the distinction; there was nothing outlandish about his dark hair or boring work suits and lack of eyeliner. His wardrobe consisted of dark, drab colors. He was the opposite of flamboyance.

Even his manner of speaking was a harsh contrast to what Eiji was accustomed to. The same voice that had bossed and battered him now said “please”, “thank-you”, and sometimes teased him like an older sibling would. Shingo spoke in a quiet, non-threatening tone and he never raised his voice. He never had reason to, it seemed, because he didn’t have an explosive temper like _some_ people. Eiji would bet Shingo had never called another person a ‘moron’ in his life.

"I don’t think I can ever thank you enough," Shingo had told him once, the day Eiji was set to leave Japan for another world-wide journey. "For everything you’ve done. For me and Hina, for everyone. The whole world…" He stared down at his hands, flexing his right fingers as if he wasn’t sure how to use them.

"Don’t worry about it!" Eiji smiled for him but inwardly he was taken aback by the man’s sincerity.

_So he really is gone_ , he thought with a pang. Shingo had his body and his life back after almost a year. Hina was reunited with her brother, her only family. Protecting him had been Eiji’s number one priority the whole time, even over being OOO, over saving the world. So why did seeing Shingo beam at him with such gratefulness pain him so much?

Hiding his discomfort was easier while Eiji was traveling. Communicating by webcam and speaking to everyone at once meant he didn’t have to focus too much attention on Shingo at one time. Between Chiyoko’s excitement over whatever the latest restaurant theme was, Hina’s chatter about school, and Gotou’s updates on Date, Shingo never had much to say. Most of the time, he just listened to the conversation, usually smiling and laughing often. “Tell Eiji about the case you’re working on,” Hina would prompt sometimes, and Eiji would listen as Shingo told his stories about the police force, how difficult this particular murder was or about his inexperienced new partner. He never demanded Eiji’s attention or told the others to shut the fuck up. He was unforgivable.

—

"Eiji!"

He turned at the familiar voice. The platform was crowded, pushy people pressing in from all sides, and he was just beginning to think he had imagined the voice when it called him again.

"Eiji, over here!" And there she was. Eiji grinned as she rushed up and gave him a fierce hug. "Hina! It’s good to see you." He was pretty sure she had cracked a rib.

"You too!" Hina let go, stepping back to look up at him and smile. "Everyone’s missed you so much." She narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "When you said you wanted to go traveling again, I had no idea you were going to be gone for six months!"

"Ah, I’m sorry. I never plan how long these trips take. It just happens!"

"You need to stay here for at least that long before leaving again, okay? Promise." She took his arm, dragging him towards the nearest train station exit. "Did you handle your luggage?"

"I’ve got tomorrow’s underwear right here!" he declared, patting his right pants pocket. "That’s the only luggage I need." Those, along with the two medal halves that never left his possession.

Hina giggled. “You’re still the same old Eiji,” she said, sounding amused. “I’m glad…” She squeezed his arm tighter, like she was afraid he would run off at the slightest opportunity.

No, he wanted to tell her. Not quite the same. He could never be the same as he was before being OOO. Instead, he masked his solemness with a grin and pulled her closer. “So, where are we going first?”

"We’re meeting everyone at Cous Coussier for your welcome-home party!" She froze. "Oh no, I wasn’t supposed to tell you."

"I can just act surprised. They’ll never know."

—

A chorus of “Welcome home!” greeted Eiji as soon as he crossed the threshold of Cous Coussier. He took in the scene before him. The theme this week was apparently the beach, as there were huge fake palms trees on either side of the bar, starfish and sand-dollars tacked on the walls, and beach balls thrown all over the room. In the middle was his party. Shingo was setting a cake on the table while Gotou was trying (and failing) to blow up some balloons. Even Date was there for the occasion, wearing an out-of-place ‘Happy Birthday’ hat. Eiji made a mental note to never celebrate his birthday again.

"Eijiit’ssogoodtoseeyouwherehaveyoubeeeen!" Chiyoko burst onto the scene and zoned in on him. She hugged him briefly before shoving him towards the table. "Here sit, sit! You must be tired." She was as cheerful and energetic as ever, and had even dressed up.

"Just a little," Eiji assured her as he sat down. More than a little- trying to sleep on a train was a nightmare, but he didn’t want to say that and spoil her excitement.

"GOOD I hope you’re ready to party." She ran back into the kitchen and reappeared mere moments later bearing trays of food. "Dig in, everybody!" she declared as she set the food on the table.

"Eiji!" Date gave him a thumbs up from his seat next to Gotou. "It’s about time you came around."

"The same could be said for you," Eiji replied, shaking his friend’s hand. "I thought you were working in Africa? How’s that been going?"

"Just great! I’m staying in Japan for the time being. I’m actually here for business, but I made sure to make it tonight. Wouldn’t be a real reunion party without everyone, right?"

Eiji forced himself not to glance over at Shingo, making himself smile politely instead. “Yes, that’s true.”

Everyone turned their attention to the food, making small talk as they ate. Eiji sat back and listened to his friends as they filled him in on everything he had missed while he was gone. Date updated him on all the changes since Eiji’s stint in Africa. “Things have been going okay. The damn mosquitoes though, I tell you…”

”The restaurant’s too busy for poor Gotou, Hina, and me to handle by ourselves,” Chiyoko said, giving Eiji a meaningful look. “Suuure would be nice to have an extra pair of hands on board.”

"We’ve been getting so many new regulars now that Gotou’s a full-time waiter," Hina teased. "He’s good for business, but it’s hard to keep up!" Gotou turned bright red and dropped his balloons as Date thumped him on the back and shouted, "Gotou, _niiice!”_

"I’ll think about it," Eiji said, stifling a yawn. He was more tired than he wanted to admit and would have preferred to get some sleep, but he was grateful to his friends. Seeing them all in person again made him realize just how much he’d missed them. He spent so many months traveling by himself it was easy to forget he wasn’t just a homeless drifter. He couldn’t ask for better friends than the ones he had made during his last stay in Japan, he knew, and yet something was still off. _It wasn’t a real reunion party without everyone._

"Eiji." Hina seemed to sense his detachment. "Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

Against his better judgement he stole a look at Shingo. The concerned look on the detective’s face made Eiji want to scream. “Ah, it’s nothing,” he lied. “I’m just beat. It’s harder to sleep on a train than you’d think, you know.”

"Oh, of course you are!" Chiyoko said. She patted his shoulder. "You should have said so sooner. If you need someplace to sleep, your room in the back is still open-"

"That’s okay," he cut her off. The idea of staying in his old room alone was too depressing to contemplate. He gave her the best smile he could manage. "It’s alright. Thank-you, but I’m staying-"

"With us!" Hina said. "Shingo and I have already prepared a bed. No arguing," she said firmly as Eiji opened his mouth to do just that. "Don’t tell me you’d prefer sleeping on a park bench?"

"Well, no-"

"Then it’s settled." She beamed at him. Eiji, knowing when he was defeated, sighed.

—

They walked home in silence. It was almost too quiet, after the busy atmosphere of Cous Coussier, but Eiji welcomed the respite. It was getting darker outside, and the streetlights flashed on at intervals. The Izumi siblings led the way, arm in arm, as he followed at a slower pace. They passed several familiar places along the way: the bench Eiji had slept on that first night, the ice-cream vendor’s cart, the park. Soon they drew close to the Izumis’ apartment complex. Before crossing the street, Hina came to a halt.

"Big brother," Eiji heard her say to Shingo, "why don’t you go on ahead? I need to get Eiji a few things before we head home."

"Sure thing. Don’t be out too late, okay? You have class in the morning." Her brother patted her head before continuing on without them.

"I’m okay, Hina," Eiji said once Shingo had turned the corner and was out of sight. "I’ve got a toothbrush and everything."

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you alone. Let’s go around the block." She waited for him to catch up, then slowed to walk beside him. She hesitated before speaking. "You’ve been strange tonight," she said. "Are you sure you’re alright? You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I’m fine."

"Tell me," she insisted. "You’re not just tired. You looked kind of upset back there! It’s not like you to be so down."

"It’s just…" he started, then sighed. "It’s nothing." He didn’t fully understand his feelings himself, certainly not well enough to explain them to someone else. She didn’t say anything else, but he was sure she didn’t believe him. They continued in silence for a while, then-

"I miss him too," Hina said quietly. Eiji stopped in his tracks. She waited for his response, searching his face.

_Miss who?_ he wanted to ask, but that would be lying. Instead he said nothing. The moment stretched on, Hina staring him down. It was obvious she wasn’t letting him go anywhere until he said something, so he swallowed hard before speaking.

“Why should you?” he asked, his voice low.

”Why should _I_?” she repeated. “I know, caring about a Greeed… it sounds strange, right? I remember how he could act. Selfish and rude. He wasn’t very nice most of the time. But…” she bit her lip in thought. “I cared about him, and I know you did too. He wasn’t bad, or evil, or anything like that… I think by the end, he was as human as you or me. And no matter what else he did, he saved Shingo’s life. I’ll always be grateful to him for that.”

"Why should I?" He refused to meet Hina's eyes. "Miss him?"

”He was your friend,” she said simply. “And I think the two of you were closer than you’re willing to admit.”

Eiji didn’t have anything to say to that.

Hina stepped closer and took his hand in hers. “Let’s head home. I’m sure big brother is worried.”

_Why should I care_ , he thought with a flash of anger, _about big brother?_

Hina lead the way back to the apartment with Eiji in tow. _No, that’s not fair. To Shingo or Hina._ Out of everyone left it was Hina he had missed the most, and she was the one he was gladdest to see again. _You can tell me anything,_ she had said, and he knew she meant it. But there was no way to explain himself to her, how every word out of Shingo’s mouth stabbed him, how every smile twisted deeper.

He kept his thoughts to himself. She let him be.

—

"Shh!" Hina put her finger to her lips. "I think Shingo’s asleep already. He hasn’t been able to rest much this week, let’s try not to wake him up." She waited for Eiji to step in the apartment before locking the door behind them. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. "Come on in, I’ll show you where you’re staying."

Eiji looked around the kitchen while Hina took off her shoes. The apartment was on the small side. The kitchen, with the table in the middle, felt crowded. The sink was filled with dishes and the table covered in papers, presumably Hina’s schoolwork.

“It’s been a long time since I ate with you,” he said. Of course, the last time they had eaten together he hadn’t had much of a meal; his transformation into a Greeed meant he was losing his senses, and his dulled sense of taste had turned the food to sand in his mouth. It was no wonder Shingo’s body was a prize that had not been easily retaken.

"Too long!" Hina agreed. "But now you’ll eat with us every night. Chiyoko’s taught me a lot about cooking. I’m getting really good! Big brother’s better than me, but he never has time after work."

"Mmhmm." Eiji yawned, only half listening.

Hina poked him in the side. “Okay, okay, I can take a hint.” He followed her through the tiny apartment. “We set up an extra mattress in big brother’s room. My room’s bigger but you can’t share with me! Hold on a minute.” She darted down the hall into her room and returned with pillows and a blanket. “Good night, Eiji. It’s good to have you home.”

"Good night," he said. "Thank-you for…" _For everything._

Hina bowed goodnight before retreating to her room. Eiji entered the other bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him.

How they managed to cram two beds into a space that tiny, he didn’t know. The room was as messy as it had been the last time Eiji had been in here, if not even messier. The desk was overflowing with paperwork and Apple boxes, trash and scribbled notes. Rumpled clothes were strewn about wherever. Underneath the mess, Eiji’s mattress was more of a mat rolled out at the foot of the bed.

And there was Shingo, sprawled out on top of the covers and fast asleep. There was no worry of waking him up, judging by his snoring. Eiji had half-expected him to sleep in his clothes, too, but of course he had the common sense to wear pajamas. In fact Eiji was the one to flop into bed still dressed, too tired to change. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

—

It felt like Eiji had only closed his eyes for a moment before he was rudely awakened by a bright light. “Wha-?!”

"Good morning." It was Shingo’s voice that greeted him.

Eiji groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. He rolled over, burrowing deeper under the covers.

”I hope you slept well,” Shingo continued politely, pulling the other curtain open and allowing even more light into the room. “It’s my day off, so I made breakfast. Well, rice and miso soup. Nothing special.”

"Mmn." Eiji yawned. He considered pretending to be asleep, but by now the room was flooded with daylight. He sat up instead. "Is Hina awake?" he asked as he pulled off the dirty shirt he had slept in. "Oh, this is the only shirt I have…"

"Yes. She already went to class." Shingo, done with the curtains, opened a dresser drawer and rooted around. He pulled out a light-colored article of clothing. "Here you go." He tossed Eiji a clean, if wrinkled, sweater. "It might be kind of tight but it’ll do for today. I think Hina said she wanted to take you clothes shopping tonight. Something about you needing more than just underwear?" The corners of his mouth tugged up in silent laughter and his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Eiji knew he was just teasing, but hearing it from that voice was disconcerting. “So about breakfast…”

—

This was, Eiji realized, the only one-on-one time he had spent with the detective while he was, well, the detective. It was also awkward. _Really_ awkward.

He had followed Shingo to the kitchen and sat at the table where they were now eating breakfast in complete silence. What should he say? What was there to talk about? In all honesty he had never gotten to know the detective himself that well. Eiji wasn’t sure he even wanted to, now. Being around Shingo set him on edge and made him irritable. But not talking was just as uncomfortable as forcing conversation.

Shingo was oblivious to Eiji’s internal struggle. He seemed perfectly content to drink his soup and read the newspaper. Eiji pushed rice around his bowl for a few moments longer before deciding to take the plunge. “So, Shingo…”

"Yes?"

He had Shingo’s full attention now. _He dresses worse than me_ , Eiji observed disdainfully. At least his muumuus and billowing pants had some color to them. Shingo’s casual-wear wasn’t much different than his work clothes, just a boring shirt paired with dark pants. _Dressing a little flashier would do him some good._

Oh, right. Shingo was waiting for a reply. Eiji scrambled to find a topic for small-talk, but it was hard to think with those piercing eyes focused on him. “So what are you doing on your day off?”

"Nothing, if I can help it." Shingo laughed and picked up his coffee mug. "Detectives don’t often get the opportunity to sit at home and relax!"

"I can imagine." Great. There was no way to leave without being rude, and without Hina there wasn’t much he felt like doing anyway. Date was back at work after last night’s party, and Chiyoko and Date were busy at the restaurant. It looked like he was stuck with Shingo until Hina got done at school. He ate some more rice. "Hina told me you like to cook."

"I do, but I never have the time. She makes dinner most nights. We’re both making a special dinner for you tonight, though. A real feast!"

"Ah, I see. Sounds exciting."

"I know last night was your welcome-home but Hina’s determined to cook something for you. Wants to show off her skills." He grinned at Eiji as he took a sip of coffee, then he set his mug down. "Speaking of Hina-" he was serious all of a sudden- "she told me about last night..?"

"Oh?" Eiji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah?"

"She said you didn’t want to talk to her. I don’t mean to pry, but if there’s anyone to talk to about- you know- it’s probably me. Yeah?"

Eiji hadn’t anticipated this. _No_ , he wanted to tell him, but a “Yeah” tumbled out before he could stop it.

He couldn’t pretend any longer. He needed to talk to someone else who had known him, and Shingo was the only other one.

"Yeah," he repeated with more conviction, this time looking Shingo square in the eye. "Tell me everything about last year. Please."

—

"I was awake. The whole time. I wasn’t in control but I could still hear, still think. I had my own consciousness. Just not my body." Shingo bit his lip in thought. _Hina does that, too._ "It was like watching t.v., sort of… I could watch what was going on but couldn’t control anything. It was really weird. Our minds were separate but we had kind of a mental think, sort of like a two-way channel? I don’t think he ever realized I could access his thoughts the same way he could access mine.”

"Your memories, too?"

"Yes." Shingo stared at Eiji for a moment before leaning in close. "To tell you the truth," he continued in a quiet voice, "I was afraid of him. At first, anyways. He was determined to revive himself, no matter the cost. Especially not the cost to humans."

That was true. Eiji could remember many arguments about the value of human life, whether or not it was worth saving people. The threats to kill Eiji and Hina, and how entitled he was to Shingo’s body. “At first..?”

"I think possessing me changed him," Shingo said slowly. "Having a human body, experiencing emotions and physical sensations for the first time… who wouldn’t change? I feel like I got to know him pretty well. I think by the end, he was as human as you or me."

Shingo sat back in his chair. He contemplated Eiji for a minute. "If I tell you something," he finally said, "promise you won’t laugh."

"Sure. Of course."

Shingo stirred his coffee and took a sip, thinking, then set his mug back down. “It’s been kind of weird, just being... _me_ again, you know? Just being myself… I had kind of gotten used to him being around. I’m glad to have my body back, of course, but it’s been a hard adjustment. Sort of like listening to the radio twenty-four-seven, then someone turns it off without warning, yeah? Still, it’s good to be just me again.”

"I don’t think that’s weird at all." _You’re not the only one._

Eiji watched Shingo drink the rest of his coffee. He took in the long, slender fingers grasping the handle of the mug, the pretty red mouth pressed to the rim, the beautiful dark eyes that briefly caught his before looking away. There was so much he had never said, that he wished he could say now. There was so much he wanted to do- starting with that mouth- but he couldn’t. The man sitting across the table from him was practically a stranger. Shingo was not who he had fought with, not who he had grown to trust and consider a friend. He was not who Eiji had spent the last six months mourning.

Shingo was Shingo. Ankh was dead.

It hurt to admit it to himself. He had spent the past months clinging to the hope he could one day bring his friend back but… Eiji reached into his pocket and brought out the two medal halves. They were empty now.

"Is that..?" Shingo’s eyes widened in surprise. "Can I see?"

Eiji nodded, wordlessly passing the pieces over to the detective.

Those slim fingers gently plucked the pieces, one after the other, out of his palm. Shingo held them up to inspect them at eye-level. “I thought Core Medals disintegrated when they were damaged?”

"So did I," Eiji said. "It’s why I’ve kept that one so long. I thought if it hadn’t disappeared, it wasn’t totally useless. If his medal’s still here then he might be too. I thought maybe there was a chance-" It was hard to talk with his throat closed in. "That one day maybe-maybe-" He couldn’t finish.

Shingo studied the pieces in silence, his brow scrunched in concentration the way that was maddeningly endearing.

“Impossible,” he murmured, turning the halves over to investigate them closer. “Eiji, it wouldn’t be possible,” he repeated, focusing his attention on Eiji as if he had suddenly understood what he was implying. “He’s gone.”

"Mezul and Gamel did it," Eiji countered. "They rebuilt themselves. And so did Uva."

"That was before the Core Medals containing their consciousnesses were destroyed, though. And they all had completely regenerated to begin with!"

"If his medal’s still here, he can’t be gone. There’s _got_ to be a way-"

"Even if there is a way- even if you _could_ bring him back- there’s no point! He wouldn’t have a body. Not his body. Not a human body, either, and that’s what he _really_ wanted. Would you expect me to let him use me again?” There was a dangerous edge Eiji hadn’t heard in Shingo’s voice before, but the sudden flash of anger in his eyes was familiar enough.

"No," Eiji said. "No! Of course not. I just thought- I don’t know what I was thinking."

He sighed again, burying his face in his hands. He was tired. Tired of pretending that everything was okay, like everything had gone back to normal. And he was tired of lying to himself. He had known all along why he sometimes felt so hopelessly angry and lonely. Eiji knew why Shingo aggravated him so much, why he had held on to a useless, broken piece of junk for six months.

"Sometimes," Eiji whispered, his voice muffled through his hands, "sometimes, when I was traveling, I could feel him there. His presence."

The confusion was evident on Shingo’s face. “What do you mean?”

"I don’t know." Eiji straightened up, looking him in the eye. "It’s hard to explain- I guess like a spirit or something, I don’t know. Sometimes it felt like he was behind me, but when I turned no-one would be there. Sounds impossible, right?" He tried to chuckle, intending to lighten the mood, but it came out as more of a choke. "That’s why I don’t think he’s gone- he _can’t_ be gone. And I can’t give up on him.”

  
Shingo pretended not to notice as Eiji angrily wiped his eyes; he continued examining the broken pieces instead.

While Shingo’s attention was focused on the medal, Eiji took the opportunity to steal a furtive glance. With his brow furrowed in thought and his lips pursed, Shingo looked the most Ankh-ish he had in months.

  
"Well." Shingo sounded subdued. He set the medal halves on the table then sat back in his chair as he crossed his arms. "Well. If there’s a way to give a pile of medals life in the first place, then there must a way to repair one, right?"

Gratitude flowed through Eiji in a wave. “That’s what I’m saying!”

"And if there’s anyone could figure out how to do such a thing-" Shingo sounded exasperated yet amused - "I’m sure it’s you, Eiji."

Eiji closed his eyes. “Thank-you,” he whispered. “Really.”

—

No one said anything after that. Shingo, finished with breakfast, placed his dishes in the almost-full sink before returning to his room. He had left the medal halves in the middle of the table.

Eiji carefully picked them up and studied them for the thousandth time.

"Anhk," he said, soft enough that his voice wouldn't carry through the apartment. "I know you’re still here, somewhere. I’m not giving up until I find you, not even if I have to search the whole world. I promise."

_Tchh!_ he could almost hear in response. _It’s just a medal._

" _Your_ medal,” Eiji murmured to himself. “You might need it again someday. And I’ll keep it safe until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough eiji/ankh out there there will never be enough


End file.
